Arkayna's fear
by Storyfairy10
Summary: Arkayna has a bad dream about something terrible happening to the other mysticons. Luckily, a certain elf is there for her. Rated T just to be safe.


**Note: I do not own mysticons.**

 **Italics: dream**

 _Arkayna looked around the strange place, trying to figure out where she was. All she knew was that she was in some kind of dark cave. The other mysticons were there, looking just as confused as she felt. She noticed that all of them were in their mysticon forms, and when she looked down, she was in her mysticon form as well._

 _"Where are we?" Zarya asked._

 _Just then, Dreadbane came from a door in the front of the room. "Where you are doesn't matter. All that matters is that this is the end of the mysticons."_

 _Before Arkayna could respond, Dreadbane snapped his fingers. All of a sudden, Piper, Emerald, and Zarya were turned to stone._

 _"How did you do that?" Arkayna asked. She knew that when Dreadbane turned her parents to stone, he had to touch them._

 _"This cave gives me more power," Dreadbane asked. "And don't worry. I won't leave you out. I just thought you would like to see that you failed as a leader."_

 _"No!" Arkayna said. She tried to move, but she couldn't. She turned around, and saw that Tazma was holding her, and her grip was too strong for Arkayna to break free._

 _"Now that you're not going anywhere, allow me to finish the job," Dreadbane said. He walked up to Emerald and pushed the statue to the ground, shattering it._

 _"Stop!" Arkayna cried, tears forming in her eyes._

 _Dreadbane laughed as he walked up to Zarya and Piper, smashing the statues as he did with Emerald._

 _"No!" Arkayna begged._

 _Dreadbane laughed as he raised his arm, about to snap his fingers one more time. "What a poor excuse for a leader," Dreadbane said. "And you called Zarya a disgrace to the mysticons."_

 _"No!" Arkayna cried._

"Wake up, Arkayna!" Arkayna heard.

Arkayna woke up and saw Piper standing over her. "Are you O.K?" Piper asked. "It sounded like you were having a bad dream."

"I'm fine," Arkayna said, not wanting to upset Piper with her bad dream.

Piper sat on Arkayna's bed. "You didn't leave me when I had a bad dream."

Arkayna sighed, knowing that Piper wasn't going to leave her alone. "Dreadbane turned all of you into stone, then shattered the statues right in front of me. And then he said that I was a bad leader, and was about to turn me into stone to." By the end of the summary, tears formed in Arkayna's eyes.

"But that will never happen," Piper said. "We're the mysticons. We can face anything."

"You don't know that!" Arkayna said, louder than she wanted. She took a deep breath to lower her voice so she doesn't wake anyone else up. "Being a mysticon is dangerous, and we don't know what will happen during our next mission."

"But every mess we've been through, we got out of it together," Piper said.

"But what if I fail as a leader?" Arkayna said.

"What are you talking about?" Piper said. "You're the best leader ever."

"No, I'm not," Arkayna said. "I did tell Zarya that she was a disgrace to the mysticons, which probably was the reason she felt bad enough to leave."

Piper hugged Arkayna. "I know you didn't mean it, and I'm sure Zarya knows that to."

"That doesn't change how it affected the team," Arkayna said.

"But now we're even better friends than before," Piper said.

"Maybe you're right," Arkayna said. "But I just can't help thinking about what would happen if one of us…well, you know." She couldn't say it, but Piper seemed to know what she meant.

"We'll look out for each other, so that will never happen," Piper said. "And if it helps, I'm glad I met you and Em and became a mysticon."

Arkayna smiled. "I'm glad you and Zarya are part of the mysticons to." She let out a small laugh. "You know, I would have never expected to meet two of my best friends by seeing them steal something from the palace."

Piper laughed. "Life's funny, isn't it?"

"But what are you doing up in the middle of the night?" Arkayna asked.

"It's morning," Piper said.

Arkayna checked her phone. It was the morning, but since this was their free day, Arkayna was sleeping in. She knew that Piper was an early riser, so she should have guessed that she'd be awake anyway. Everyone else was probably still asleep, though.

"Why don't we make breakfast for everyone?" Arkayna said. "It's too late for me to go back to sleep anyway."

"Perfect!" Piper said. "I know this amazing elvish recipe. I just hope we have everything."

With that, Piper raced out of the room. Arkayna smiled as she got out of bed. She still didn't know what the future held, but it felt as though it didn't matter. The mysticons were together, and that was the important thing.


End file.
